Torn Between Them
by Fluteprince
Summary: Ventus recently finds out that he is a keyblade weilder, and that there is an unbalanced world of light and dark. Just like his love for the misunderstood and sexy Terra, and the mysterious and secretive Dark Prince, Vanitas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Torn Between Them**_

_**by: Jay (Fluteprince)**_

_**Rating: M for later chapters(language, drugs and or achol refrences, lemon, etc.)**_

_**Pairings: VanitasXVentus, VentusXTerra, and others.**_

_**Chapter 1: What was **_**that **_**thing!**_

Terra and Aqua. They weren't exactly popular, or interesting. In all honesty, they tried to fly under the radar. But, if you asked anyone at Radiant Garden Academy, they would know about them. But, no one really paid them any attention- except me.

They seemed to give off this energy that was like a drug to me. It was like I was obessed with the two. Almost to the point I'd secretly follow them around at school. From what I could gather, the two lived together, but only as friends. They were practically insepperable, though. And I could never get tired of them.

One time, I'd even dropped my pencil, and Terra had picked it up for me and handed it too, without saying a wor. I admit that I like him, but that was besides the point. He and Aqua were like heroes to me for unknown reasons and I couldn't get enough of the two. But, little did I know, today, I'd be seeing them a lot more...

"Ventus!" Roxas tried to snap me out of my thoughts, which had everything to do with Aqua and Terra. Roxas was my iddentical twin brother, but there were subtle ways to tell us apart. Like, my voice was deeper. And he wore brighter clothes. I was slightly taller, and he was a little tanner than me. And I had a whiter smile.

We were standing by our lockers and since we had the same last name- Gemelli- we had lockers right next to eachother. Now, I could see hwere our difference came in. We could choose from three school uniform colors- light blue, black, or tan. I wore the tan vest with a white undershirt and tan khaki pants with brown shoes. Roxas wore the black vest with a white undershirt and black pants and shoes. Both of us had the the Academy's crest over our left breast.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you get the Social Studies assignment done?" He asked smiling.

"You'd know that if you didn't leave every night and didn't come home until midnight." It started almost as soon as we moved here in September, but it was now April and it kept continuing, night after night. But, somehow he still had time for homework.

"I know, but I was just asking. Mom told me too, she thought you looked a little distracted last night." He smiled again, his deep blue eyes rivaled my light blue ones.

"I got it done." I said, ignoring the fact that my mom thinks I was "distracted" which was her way of calling me stupid. "So, what do you do every night, Roxas?"

"It's confidential. Confiding in you would mean not only expolsion, but as well as-"

"Imprisionment. I know, I know. You tell me the same thing every time I ask." I muttered. I decided to drop it and go to my next class- math- which was my personal favorite because Aqua sits to my right and Terra sits in front of me. I quickly took my seat, and waited.

It wasn't long before Aqua sat beside me and a moment later Terra took his seat. That's kinda when I went into my "pretend to listen to the teacher, but really stare at Terra and Aqua mode." I did this every day and in every class I had with them.

"Good morning sophmores, today we will be taking the pronoun exam. Please get out a sheet of paper and your pen or pencil." My language teacher, Mr. Marluxia told us before he started handing out the test packets.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" A voice in front of me asked. I was stunned, looking up from my desk to see Terra turned for me. I nodded my head slowly and accidentally handed him my calculator without realizing it.

"This would be nice if we were doing math," Tera laughed and smiled before continuing, "But, I asked for a pencil." This time, I took back the calculator and gave him a pencil from my binder.

"Thanks, dude."

"N-n-no problem, Terra." I smiled dreamily as he turned around. Beside me I heard Aqua snicker. But, when Mr. Marluxia handed me my test, I started to focus on that. I didn't know why my mother thought I was stupid, I was a B-Average student. Maybe because Roxas's grades were always better than mine.

I finished the test with a lot of time to spare, so I basically just sat there until the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I quickly got my tray and sat down at a table with Roxas. I was scary every time I saw him, knowing that I looked exactly like someone else. You'd think I'd get used to it, but I never had.

His hair was a sandy blonde, a little darker than mine and was spiked in all the same places. We just liked the way it looked, I guess. I was also scary to see he'd gotten the exact same lunch as me- a hamburger, some fries, a little piece of cake, and white milk- without even knowing. I swear, sometimes it was like he performed actions that I was just thinking about.

"Hey," He smiled as I picked up a french fry and dipped it in ketchup.

"Hey."

"How was the lanuage test? It was brutual for me."

"I thought it was easy."

"That's why your the creative one." He laughed, opening his milk.

"She's crazy if she thinks I'll date her." A voice sighed, as the owner sat down at our table. The boy was tall with brown hair, spiked the same way as Roxas and I's, and deep blue eyes like my brothers. He had tan skin and pale lips, dressed in the tan uniform like me. Sora.

"Kairi?" I asked my best friend.

"Yes! It's like she's stalking me or something!" He shook his head as he took a sip of his milk. Roxas and I laughed.

"It would not surprise me, dude." Roxas said. "She always stares at you with this look- like she wants yo rape you or something."

"I know! Ugh!" Sora shouted as he spilled his milk all down his shirt. "Roxas, Ventus, do either of you have a different vest?"

"I do," Roxas said. "Let's go get it." And with that the two boys left, leaving me alone at my table. And that's when I noticed Terra and Aqua, sneaking toward the doors that lead outside. Before they exited, they were each enveloped by a whitish-bluish light, that changed their uniforms into something else, but I couldn't see becaus ethey exited so quickly.

_What was that? Their clothes just changed like magic! Where are they going? Should I follow them? _So many thoughts coursed through my mind, causing me to panic silently. Eventually, I decided to follow them before they got away.

I snuck out of the school, which wasn't as hard as I thought. But, when I got outside, I couldn't find them. I looked down, ready to give up, but I noticed footsteps along with strange animal tracks. I followed teh tracks and eventually caught a glimpse of the two.

I was right, their outfits had changed. Unstead of his school uniform, he was now were a black shirt with a giant red _X_ on the back and front of his shirt. He wore normal brown shoes, but he wore tight tanish pants, but they were covered by a cape-skit thing that started at his waist, but had a long slit in the front. And on his shoulder was weird metal armor plate that ran down his arm. His hair was normal- brown hair hung to his chin on both sides of his heads, but toward the top, it was pulled back and spiked a little.

Aqua was different as well. Instead of her blue undershirt, vest, tie, and the skirt she usually wore, was something entirely different. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt like Terra's, but she had a pink _X_ that only was on the front and only crossed on her chest. She wore black short-shorts and staerting at her knees were black tights followed by white and black shoes. Starting halfway from her shoulders and elbows were white sleeves. Her light blue hair was perfect as usual, though.

But, in front of the two was a strange creature. It was like a man, except at least twenty feet tall. He had long hair like snakes and his mouth was covered by a cloth and his eyes were a pitch black color, that masked his whole body. He even seemed to have darkness seep out of his body.

"Told you there was a Darkside here Aqua!" Terra shouted at the girl.

"I should've listened to you," she replied. Then, they did something insane. It was bright light that surround their right hands, and when it dissolved, in their hands was a strange weapon that was different for each. Terra's was a long weapon. Toward the end, were to blue arks that connected to the bottom on either side, forming a handle. The other part was a long brass pole that started slim, but grew wider toward the top. Also, toward the top, three bars- each different lenghs- sprouted from both sides.

Aqua's weapon, on the other hand didn't give off the same appearence as Terra's thick one. Her's took a thin and light approach. Her's was long as well, but instead of blue arks, it was just regalur steel that seemed to make a misshapen oval around the handle. above the handle cover was two diamond shaped holes that turned into the long shaft of the weapon. That shaft was a dark blue metal, and at the end, it formed a large square with an outward point in the middle of it. On the top-outward part of the square was a backwards "L" which formed a tiny square. In the bottom-outward edge was a regualr "L" which also made a tiny square. And at the point was a inward facing "V" which made a small diamond.

Both weapons were different, but they gave off the same energy- a powerful light, that balances the world. Then, the two jumped at the creature and they jumped higher than an capable human being. They were at the least high of the creature's- the Darkside's- chest. They started slashing at the creature with their weapons before landing gently on the ground.

They started to run back my way, but to avoid being seen, I hid behind a tree that was conviently there. While Terra ran my way, Aqua turned back and stabbed the monster in it's foot. It howled and tried to make a desperate grab for Aqua, but ended up having it's hand cut by her blace. While she stood there feeling triumpant, she didn't see the monster's other hand coming at her.

Lucky for her, Terra had lighting fast reflexes and was in front of Aqua, blocking the Darkside's hand with his balde before I could even blink. Terra pushed the hand back and jumped again, this time, trying to stab the creature in it's chest. The blade pierced the creature, but it did little to faze it. When Terra landed on the ground, the blade dissolved and reappeared in Terra's hand.

Aqua was about to stab the monster in it's foot again, but the monster had grown wise. It smack her with the back of it's gigantic hand, and slammed her into a tree. She crumpled over, her face bleeding slighly from the cheek. She wasn't dead, nor was she knocked out, she just was unable to move.

"Aqua!" Terra screamed, rushing toward her. The moster held out his hand and a volley of black orbs flew out, heading toward Terra. The first few he dodged easily, but the final one, struck in front of him and the ground shifted which caused the boy to fall backwards. I felt panic at first, and then a feeling of power, a feeling that I needed to keep the balance, washed over me.

The Darkside raised it's massive fist, and slammed down hard-

But before it could even make contact, I was there, a strange weapon of my own in my hands, blocking the monster from hurting Terra. I pushed it's hand back with a great force, then jumped into the air, so high I stabbed the creature clear through the head. I landed lightly on the ground a moment later. Then, the monster fell to it's knees, then started to fall forward, but it just dissolved into darkness, leaving the three of us alone.

"Ventus." He said as he got up, rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, of course. It makes since."

I didn't even care what that was supposed to mean. I looked down at my weapon, and noticed it was a lot different than Aqua's and Terra's. For one, they held theirs with the point outward. I held mine with the point facing backwards. But when I fought that thing, I'd slashed it as well as stabbed, and my slashing was like I'd seen ninja's do in movies.

The fighting style was only one difference. Mine was a short weapon, made completely of steel. At the handle, a yellow metal sprouted from the steel and made a square around the handle. The steel went upward, but not long until it turned into a lighter color of gray steel. Attatched to that was a curved line that faces outward, and it has five points that are evenly spread out. They also start to get smaller as they receed toward the handle.

Terra rused over to Aqua and forced her to drink a green liquid from a jar that he'd pulled out of his pocket. Almost immediately, her cut healed and she looked fine. She looked kind of dazed at first, but she eventually came to her senses.

"What just happened? What is this?" I asked, holding up the weapon. "What was _that _thing?"

"Listen, Ventus, we can't explain right now. They could be listening. What we want you to do, is go back to school and don't say anything to _anyone_ about this. Then, after school, tell Roxas Aqua and Terra sent you to come here, and he'll take you where he's been dissappearing every night. Do you think you can do that?" Aqua asked me.

I slowly nodded, as they turned and went towards the school. I decided not to tell anyone, but what was I supposed to do? Aqua said to go back to the school and finish out my day. I turned toward the school and ran.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thankyou for reading. I just want to say that there is really no time line. And what I mean by that is, the time line the games is no concept in this story. And neither are some other things which will come up later in the story. I would love if you'd review =]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Torn Between Them**_

_**by: Jay (Fluteprince)**_

_**Chapter 2: The Defenders Of The Balance**_

I know Aqua told me to go back to school, but that's not what I did. I went and got my bookbag and homework from my teachers, faked a vomitting session in the nurse's bathroom, and went home. My mom picked me up, but could only drop me off because she still had to work, so I was home alone, which was best for me, I needed time to think.

I tried _everything _to distract myself until Roxas got home. I blasted music and tried to dance a little. Didn't work. I tried to do my home work, but I just couldn't concentrate. I tried writing, singing, playing my guitar, litterally anything I could think of. But, when I checked my watch, only an hour had passed by and it would take another hour until Roxas got home.

Eventually, I went up to my room and sat on my bed with my laptop. I opened it up and turned it on. Suddenly, my pants vibrated from my cell phone. I quickly read the message.

_**Sender:**__ Unknown_

_**Message**__: Dear Ventus, You don't know me, but trust me, I will hope to see you in the future. Good luck, keyblade weilder._

In all honesty, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know the person, or what they were talking about. It sort of freaked out. But, I turned to my laptop and got onto my email account, and saw that I had three new messages. One from my Uncle Cid, one from Sora, and one from 'unknown'. I checked the time on them. Uncle Cid, last night. Sora, this morning. Unknown, just a few seconds ago. I don't know what made me do it, but I opened it and began to read it.

_**Message: **__Dear Ventus, I hope you got my text message. But, I'd like to make a few corrections. I _will_ be seeing you in the future. Maybe soon, maybe not. But I give you a fair warning. The moment I show my face to you, bad things will happen. First to the Balance itself, then to everyone you love, and then finally you. Goodluck, boy. _

_- X_

I closed out of my email as quickly as I could and I sat back. Whoever was doing this had the worst sense of humor. At the exact moment, Roxas came up into the room, sitting down on the bed next to mine. He half smiled.

"What happened to you earlier? On minute your at our lunch table, the next- gone. I asked the office and they said you got sick and went home. What gives?"

"Don't you have to leave?" I asked, controlling my excitement. Anything to get my mind off those messages.

"Yeah." He glanced at his watch and stood up, and started walking toward the door. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, and ran down the stairs, catching Roxas opening the front door.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"I'm going with you." I said as calmly as possible, but this look of utter shock crossed my twin's face, as if I siad I had the plaegue.

"You can't-you're not- you just can't, Ven."

"Don't worry, Aqua and Teraa told me to go. They said to tell you it was okay." I tried to give a smile, but just then, something hit me. Why did I have to go? What was that creature, the Darkside? What was that weapon? Where were we going? Who was sending those messages? My life had just gotten complicated over the course of a few hours, and I couldn't stop it.

"Then let's go." He said, holding the door open for me.

The walk wasn't to long- nor was it anywhere I'd expected my brother to be going to every night. We both hated this place! But then again, here we were, right on the front courtyard of my school, Radiant Garden Academy.

"The school?" I turned to face my brother, "This is the place you've been going to night after night? Radiant Garden Academy?"

"That's a glamour, Ven."

"Glamour?"

"A veil of magic that makes certain things appear like something else to mortals."

"So, this isn't really a school?" I didn't bother to question the workings of magic, after today, I was ready to believe anything.

"It is, during the day. But, at night- well just take a look for yourself. Peel the glamour from your mortal eyes. Just concentrate on the school melting and something new reappearing."

I did as I was told. At first I was just staring at it, and nothing happened. Then, I closed my eyes and pictured the school in my head and then I concentrated really hard on the school melting away and somethign else being put in it's place. Finally, I opened my eyes and at first nothing happened. Then, gradually, I wasn't staring at the two story, rectangular shaped shcool.

What I was staring at was a large, ten to twelve foot, gray castle. It had three large towers, one smallest, one biggest and the other medium hight, all of which pointed themselves to the sky. The castle also had dozens of stained glass windows of people doing things I couldn't recognize. Around me was a large river that circled around the outer edges of the school, which had a large draw-bridge so people could cross.

Even the sky was different. Instead of the setting sun that had been there a moment before, the sky was litterally a light gray color, decorated with stars. On one side, you could see the real moon and sun, but the were colliding together in way that seemed to be harmless and harmonic. They shimmered gold as the dust from them created new stars. Right above the castle, where the moon should really be, was a large heart shaped moon that glimmered with a shining blue aura around it.

Then, I finally noticed the sign that used to say "Radiant Garden Academy," It now said "Radiant Garden _Keyblade _Academy."

"Keyblade?" I asked Roxas, but he shook his head.

"You've got a lot to learn, but let's get inside." Then, we started ahead, crossing the giant bridge and into the castle. The inside was not much different than I had expected. The grand hall was made of gray stone, lined with vases with golden flower and torches glowling a weird blue fire. The floor of the hall was coved in a gray carpet that turned a bright red as you stepped forward.

"Woah. This place is amazing." I whispered, almost under my breath. Roxas smirked.

At the end of the hall was a large "throne" room. It was almost empty except for a slight raise platform in the middle of room the had three thrones upon it- the seat colors all different. One was blue, one was green, and the other was white. Along the walls and ceiling were large red streamers and torches along the walls. Along the room were eight doors, for on either side. The door closest to me on the left was open, and Roxas led me through it.

Inside the room, was not at all what I expected. The whole place was a large green feild, complete with hills, woods, creeks, and mountains. The place had to be "enchanted" to be this big or be inside a castle. It took me a moment, but I finally realized that the whole places was in a large glass room. Along the right side of the feild, not to far away, there seemed to be a dip that lead into an amputheater. There was a stage, with rows and rows of benchs that rose higher and higher than than the first.

It didn't take long, but finally Aqua came up to me. She was still in the same outfit as earlier and had her strange weapon in her hand. She seemed to bow to me, and then smiled. "Master Eraqus wishes to see you."

"You mean Mr. Eraqus? The guidence consuler?" I asked. I'd been to Mr. Eraqus's office a few times, and all in all he was a nice man. He was always dressed in a kakhi shorts and hawiian shirts, though he was chinese. He always had his long black hair into a pony tail that hung at the top of his head with on length of hair that fell to his right side. He had deep brown eyes hidden with squinted eyelids and thick brown eyebrows. He also had a narly scar right on his left cheek.

His office was painted a grass green and he only had a small table that barely came up off the ground and purple pillow as a chair. All along the wall he had tiny bonzai trees that he always watered and trimmed. He also had elborate metal working designs along the walls and as statues. But, the most memorible things about Mr. Eraqus or his office is his helpful smile.

"Here, he is known as Master Eraqus." Said Roxas, pushing me toward Aqua. She walked away without a word, but I knew to follow. We walked down to the ampatheature. And that's when Aqua stopped me. "I guess you should know somethings about the castle."

"That's be nice."

"Well, first off, the castle is protected and enchanted by magic. Each room has a specific name. The throne room is called "The Throne Room." This place right here, it's called "The Feilds Of Balance." And where we're going is called "Tower of Knowledge."

"That's... helpful?"

"Over time, it'll become inportant. The castle is "alive" and it has feelings. It's kinda hard to explain. Follow me." She led me onto the stage and to the back of it where I noticed a thinner layer of glass along the wall. With great ease, Aqua pushed the panel aside, revealing a large, dark staircase that spiraled upward.

We ascended the steps hastily, and came to a large white hallway that was decorated with eight -four on each wall- pictureless paintings. Just black canvases, an empty black hole that fell into eternity, consuming the light within it. Or, so it seemed. I tried to study these paintings but Aqua spun me to face her.

"Do _NOT _focus on those paintings. They reveal not only what lies deep within your heart, but they show what you truly desire, and your death. Amoung other things." She sighed, and opened the gold and silver double doors at the end of the hall and lead me into the room ahead.

It was like a large library with shelves so high it made me wonder how tall it could possibly be. Then, I remebered, this place was enchanted. The room seemed endless as well, but had a small table, with a pillow, and next to the table was a large white pedistool with a large book carefully placed on it. In one corner, looking at a green leather bound book, was "Master" Eraqus.

"Hello Ventus. It's nice to see you again," He smiled his polite smile and bowed. He was a tall man and he wore a white skirt-thing at the waist. He was also wearing a long white robe that was red on the edges and had a hood. Under that was a blue shirt with the X patteren like Aqua's and Terra's. The blue shirt-about half-way- turned into a silvery-bronze breast plate witha weird symbol on it. Now that I thought about it, I'd seen it on Aqua's chest and Terra's waist.

"Thanks, Mr. Eraq- I mean Master Eraqus." I smiled shortly.

"You may call me whatever you wish, but there are bigger matters at hand, isn't there?" He half smiled as well, bringing me over to the pedistool. "I understand that you defeated a Darkside today, and saved Terra and Aqua's life."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"We'll get to that later, but I should probally answer some of your questions though. Ask anything you like."

"Well, for one, what was that thing? The strange weapons?"

He smiled slightly. "That is the biggest and most immportant factor of this group." Suddenly, I got that feeling of balance and light as a strange weapon appeared in his hand. It was different than the three i'd seen already. I was made almost entirely of metal. It had a large square at the bottom with a small shaft through it, creating a handle. Then, the gray steel make a long shaft and toward the end, it has a little jut out of it where it holds a "E" shaped peice of metal.

"Yes, what are they?"

"Theses are Keyblades. A Keyblade is a powerful weapon that chooses it's weilders. They're very picky, they only pick owners with a pure heart. Weilders of this weapon are charged with the duty of keeping a balance between Light and Darkness. The keyblade van also open any door and or lock, amoung other things."

"Keyblade? That's interesting." The thought of the weapon registered in my mind. It made since, but it didn't at the same time. "Then why aren't they the same?"

"The heart chooses the form of the blade. Please summon yours."

I concentrated on that energy of balance and light, and before I knew it, that short keyblade was in my hand, backward. Master Eraqus smiled and beckoned me toward him more.

"Each Keyblade has a name, and it's in this book, The Book of The Balance." He turned the pages, but as if a wind blew them, it turned to a page, showing my keyblade on it. "Would you like to know the name?"

I nodded. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Oh, the spirits of the Balance! Reveal to me the name of this Keyblade!" Sudden;y, on the page, the name was finally revealed in a nice, thick black print: **Wayward Wind**.

"And there you have it, Ventus. Your Keyblade is called Wayward Wind. When you need this weapon, just focus on the name, and it'll find it's way to your hand."

"I will, but I have another question." I paused as he nodded. "What was that thing? The Darkside, I mean."

"The Darkside is one of the many form of Heartless. There are three main types of Darkness itself- the Heartless, Nobodies, and the Unversed. Heartless are formed when people give their hearts over to the Darkness. Nobodies are created from the body they leave behind. And the Unversed are born from strong, negative feelings."

"Wow..."

"Over time you will learn the differnce between them, but for now, you are a begginer. But, I do have a question- a decision for you to make. This decides if you will return here day after day."

"What is it, sir?" I asked. I mean, despite how weird everything that happened today was, I would actually be okay with living a life like this. Keyblads, monsters, Darkness. It just seemed... Right, to me.

"Will you join the Defenders Of The Balance?"

"Defenders Of The Balance?"

"It's what this castle is full of- Keyblade weilders dedicating their lives to defending the Balacne between Light and the Darkness by eleminating the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. We protect this world, and countless others."

"Uh, yes! I will join!" Other worlds, killing monsters, defending a Balance. Like every fantasy i've had about being a hero was coming true! I couldn't wait! Now, I knew anything was possible.

"Good. You will now join the other's for combat practice, led by Terra." With a wave, the master dismissed Aqua and I and we exited to the white hallway. Little did I know, that this would be the worst decision I ever made...

_**Author's Notes: **__Thanks for reading! I know there's not any yaoi or anything yet, but they're will be, you just have wait and be paitent. This is mainly an adventure story/ romance story, but there are going to be a few lemon chapters, but i'm not sure when yet. ;) Please review. Thank you =]_

_- J_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Torn Between Them**_

_**by: Jay (Fluteprince)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 3: You're Not A Hero, Not In The Slightest!**_

I didn't know how, it was like instinct, but my keyblade was infront of my face, blocking Terra's. I'd come down here when practice had been dismissed, but being a begginer, I had to stay and learn some moves. Terra was putting pressure, trying to force my Keyblade back, but I was forcing upward and in the end, I won, pushing him backward.

Feeling triumpiant was a mistake, Terra jumped back up without hesitiation and lunged at me. I quickly "Dodge Rolled"- as Terra called it- to the side and Terra slid, but as he landed, twirled on his left foot and ran at me. This time, I didn't move. I stood there and as he came at me, I blocked him. He let his Keyblade disappear.

"Great work. But, even with my quick attacks, you have to get off the 'defensive mode.' I know it's hard, but the moment you get the opportunity- attack me, make me falter. It's not an easy task. Just try." He kind smiled, summoned his Keyblade and got in his battle stance.

I wiped the sweat from my forhead, holding my backhanded Keyblade, Wayward Wind in front of my face, bracing myself for the attack. But it didn't come like I thought it woulde. Terra moved forward slowly, walking toward me. He held up his hands as if saying 'hold on.'

When Terra was about two feet away, I relaxed and let my Keyblade disappear. "Is there something wrong? Is there something you have to tell me?" He nodded slowly, then charged, sliding under me, knocking me off my feet.

"Never let the enemy surprise you. Always be on your guard." Then, he got up and brushed himself off. I turned around as fast as I can and sliced at the dark haired teen. The blade made contact with his should and I pushed him backwards, hovering my Keyblade over his throat.

"You should heed your own advice." I smiled and held out a hand to help him up. He took my hand, but pulled me down instead. I felt the warmth of his body as my head landed on his chest. This would have been nice, and I would've kissed him-possibly. If we hadn't been in The Feilds Of Balance with maybe a hundred Keyblade weilders surrounding us.

"I wish we didn't have to move..." Terra muttered under his breath, so I "couldn't hear", but I did. I only pretended not to. I stood up and smiled. "You're a natural with that Keyblade of yours. You won't need to much practice to catch up with others."

"That's great! So, what do I do now? Battle the Heartless? The Nobodies? The Unversed? Can I go to other worlds?"

"Not without taking the Balance test. Which you'll have to know basic magic and combat along with some abilities. Not everyone is fit to travel to other worlds. Some of us here have to keep this world at peace."

"When can I take this 'Balance test?'"

"Not until you tell Master Eraqus you think your ready. And if you fail, you'll NEVER be allowed out of this world, so only take the test when your ready."

I nodded. "So, when do I learn magic?"

"Aqua teaches it, but you won't learn it until next week. You may be good with combat, but you got a lot to learn before you catch up. After you catch up with me, you'll have to catch up with Aqua. It'll be tiring, but there are some perks."

"Like what?"

"Well, we don't have to do homework, and we automatically pass a test no matter the answers. But, if you do get bad grade or not learning, you'll have to start doing the homework. Also, we can leave the school whenever or just not go. We also have special tables at lunch, with special food."

"That's great! This going to be amazing! I'll be a hero-" I started to smile and laugh, but Terra picked me up off the ground by my shirt collar, shaking me violently.

"Don't be so cocky, boy. You are not a hero, not in the slightest. Not yet. And telling anyone about this- this right here- will result in either explusion or imprisionment. If the exposure is bad enough, it may even result in death." With that said, Terra dropped me back to the ground, sweating and panting as if he were struggling.

"I-I-I didn't mean to- um- I'm sorry, Terra." By this time I was panting as well. I turned around and slowly started to walk away, but Terra put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

"I'm sorry, Ven... I don't know wat came over me. I truly am sorry. I hope you'll forgive me?" Terra looked as if he were on the vurge of tears, but I just smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you." Then, there was that silence that only happens in movies. I felt like cameras were closing in on our faces as I leaned upward, puckering my lips slightly. And as Terra leand downward, pulling me in close, giving me a surge of warmth, leaning down to touch my lips with his- but at the last second, he pulled away. He backed away slowly, smiling weakly as he ran toward some other Keyblade weilders.

I sighed. I did like Terra- a lot actually. But, I never thought that my crush on him could be more than just a crush, but then I was left here. I was almost kissed, but something had pulled him away. And then, at that moment, I knew that Terra was the boy for me. He was hot, dangerous, and sexy. I loved his brown hair, and his tall body. His pale skin and pink lips. His brown eyes and smile. Well, pretty much every thing.

"Ventus!" I turned to face my brother who was now running past the hills and feilds, waving at me. I smiled at him and returned the wave.

"Hey, Roxas." I said when he finally stood in front of me, panting slightly.

"How was your first day of training?"

"Terra says I won't need much more practice until I catch up with the others in combat! I just hope i'm that lucky with magic." I laughed slightly.

"Yeah. This is pretty amazing, huh?"

"It is! I can't believe you do this every day! This is like perfect. I really wanna take the Balance test!" He nodded, but his eyes moved over me slowly. I couldn't really tell what he was doing, but it was starting to get creepy.

"So, is it time to go home or what?"

"Yeah, can't last forever. Let's go home." I checked my watch. A minute til midnight. I hadn't noticed it, but I was starting to get tired.

"Yeah. I could use some sleep."

_**X o X o X o X**_

The morning sun's rays made my eyes flutter open as it shone through my bedroom window. I just laid there for a second, just to wake up. I looked over at my brother's bed, and I could obviously tell the difference between the two of us. I was lying in my bed, the red blanket laying halfway off the end of my bed as they were pushed down by my feet in the night. One of my pillows was on the floor, the other was at the end of my bed. And myself? I was positioned in a weird angle, one leg over the edge of my bed, one arm resting against the wall.

Roxas? His light blue blankets were pulled right up to his neck, snuggling him. He was lying on his hands, on top of his pillows, with a dreamy smile on his face. Even when sleeping he was tidy and neat. It was almost revolting.

Looking over at the alarm clock in the middle of our beds, I saw that it was only 7:30. I felt refreshed and ready for anything. Maybe it was a keyblade weilder thing. I quietly got up, picked out my clothes, and crept into the tiny bathroom that extended off our room and closed the door.

As quickly as I could, I dressed myself, combed my hair, and all of that morning stuff your supposed to do. When I finished, I opened the door and about screamed.

"God! I've waiting forever! I need to brush my teeth!" Roxas stood in front of me, fully dressed, hair combed and everything. He tapped his foot, signaling that I should move. I let him have the bathroom and went to make my bed. Well, attempted. I just placed my pillows on my bed, and threw the blankets over them.

I grabbed my book bag and bounded down the stairs. Downstairs, my grandfather and mother sat at the kitchen table. Grandpa Luxord was drinking coffe and playing with a deck of cards, my mother was reading the news paper with a plate of food in front of her.

My Grandpa had moved in with us, not long after our father died. Which made no sense seeing as he was my mother's father. But, whatever the reason, I didn't like having him live with us and neither did Roxas. My mother begged us to be nice, but sometimes it was hard to be nice to a gambling, drunk, idoitic old man.

"Finally decided to wake up, did we now?" Luxord snarled, crinkling his nose. He was a tall, and well built. To me he didn't even look that old. He had short blond hair and a matching gotee. He also had a small blue orb of an earing in one ear and was always dressed in lousy tee shirts and jeans.

"Decided to start drinking before noon, did we now?" I asked mockingly, pointing toward the small flask next his coffe cup.

"I'm the adult here, love, I'll be askin' the questions." He smirked, as if he'd one some triumpant battle. Luxord and my mother were originally from England, but moved to Radiant Garden when my mother was young.

"Whatever," I gave him a similar smirk and then turned to my mother. "When can we get rid of that old bag of bones?"

"Ven, be nice." She smiled. My mother was a fairly beautiful woman. She was average sized and very skinny, with pale skin and light blond hair. She also had these weird "antenae" that seemed to stick out of her pulled back hair. anyone else would've thought it was funny, but my mom could pull it off.

"How can I? He's just some old drunk!"

"Ven, please. He's helped us a lot and we shouldn't be rude." She just looked at the table sadly. I knew she didn't want him here, but she kept him around for some unknown reason.

"That's right ya lil' brat!" He laughed loudly, but I just threw my bookbag over my shoulder and ran out the door and headed toward school, cursing aloud. I got halfway down my street when suddenly, weird blue puddles were all over the street. And slowly rising from the blue puddles were tiny blue creatures-maybe thirty of them- that seemed to walk on to stubby legs and weird tiny lightning bolt shaped ears. There little red eyes seemed to glare at me, like they wanted to kill me.

"Oh, shit." I whispered, summoning my Wayward Wind.

_**X o X o X o X**_

_**Author Notes: **__Sorry that this chapter took so long and it's pretty short as well, but I had a big fever and it took awhile to recover. But, I hope you enjoy it and i'll try to make my nexy update faster. Thanks for reading, please review =]_


End file.
